1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to infant and baby crib products. In particular, the present invention relates to infant and baby crib safety nets.
2. Description of Related Art
Infant and baby cribs are traditionally designed with two side walls and two end walls that are made up of slats and/or panels connected together via top and bottom rails. The side walls and end walls are generally joined at the corners by legs that begin proximate the top rail and extend below the bottom rails. Generally, a crib mattress rests on a spring-supported surface that is fastened to the bottom rails.
At least a portion of one of the side walls of the crib can typically drop down or swing out to provide easier access to and from the crib.
This conventional crib design is rigid and is typically sufficient to keep an infant placed within the crib from rolling out, while allowing for sufficient air flow to the infant.